Dropped the ball
by tutcat
Summary: Tench wants what is his
1. Regreted

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
Important.. Read... Understand...^_~  
  
You must read " Too late to say i love you" by Kimberly to understand where this is coming from. This is one best stories I have read. But sadly Kimberly hasn't touched this one for over a year so I decided to finish it my way. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Tenchi said with a release of energy.  
  
Tsunami put Tenchi to sleep or at least she thought she did.  
  
"Do it, do it now." said Tokimi  
  
"No, no I will not. I will not do that to him."  
  
"Do it while we still have a chance, its the only way to save the universe for now. It will by us some time to come up with a way to keep him from blowing up the universe." stated Washu  
  
"And if we don't come up with a way."  
  
"At least my son and Ryoko will be happy for at least a thousand years or more. And so will he with Ayeka and the baby." pleaded Tokimi  
  
"Yes but your son is not destined to be with Ryoko, Tenchi is."  
  
"That is true he has given up on his destined to have this time with Ryoko."  
  
*Wait a minute if Ryoko is my destined, then who is his? Lets see, three goddesses. Good , evil, and chaos (balance), can't have balance if there is only three there must be an even number so were is the fourth one?* thought Tenchi  
  
"Fine but I don't like it one bit he should know the truth."  
  
"If he knew the truth this universe wouldn't be here already." stated Washu  
  
*That's it WASHU*  
  
"Alright, I'll do as you say but your on your own from now on I'm washing my hands of this. What ever happens happens, don't ask me to try to fix something that has to do with this from now on."  
  
"As you wish Tsunami but you know that we are right."  
  
Tsunami reached out to Tenchi's mind to place the information in it that would make him believe that the baby that Ayeka was carrying was his and that he would love it. As she began to do so Tenchi woke up with a determined look on his face. "Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked at Tsunami and showed a wicked smirk on his face. Tenchi deployed his light hawk wings around himself. The wings then placed themselves in a sphere formation and started to glow. Before Tsunami could react to what Tenchi was doing he was gone.  
  
"Oh god, what happened?" Tsunami frantically reached out her presence to try to find Tenchi but was drawing a blank so far.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
3 Days later  
  
  
The house was repaired from the damage that Tenchi did to it from the release of energy. Tsunami was still frantically looking for Tenchi when Ayeka came back in the house.  
  
"Still no sign of Tenchi?" she asked   
  
"No, no sign at all. I even have Mihoshi watching the news channels looking for any clue.." said the very tired goddess. What she didn't tell her was both Tokimi and Washu have been looking as well and were coming up blank too. * Where are you Tenchi?*  
  
Everyone had gathered for lunch even Washu and Tokimi was there. Ryoko still couldn't leave the goddess realm yet because she was till having problems with her new powers. So Mayuka, Hotsumo, and her stayed. Lunch was going fine till a special bulletin flashed on the tv screen catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Special report. Breaking news Space Academy attack" the voice came from the screen. This got there attention but not that much. But the next word that came out did. "KAGATO has been reported to have attacked the Space academy destroying most of the facility, Injuring over 10,000."  
  
"WHAT" was all that came from everyone  
  
"I repeat KAGATO has been reported to have attacked the Space academy. "  
  
"Ah Washu I thought Tenchi kill that sucker awhile back?" asked Tokimi  
  
"He did or so I thought he did."  
  
"We have video of the attacker." this really got everyone's attention. The video did show Kagato attacking the facility. "Damage reports say the restricted area of the space academy has been totally destroyed. The lucky thing is that only copies of the originals were there."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Tenchi reappeared in front of Funaho. *I have to do this quick before they detect me.* Tenchi pulled out Tenchi-ken, closed his eyes and made a wish. "Go to your mistress." With that the final two gems flashed and disappeared from the hilt. Tenchi reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter that had a seal on it. He placed both the letter and Tenchi-ken on a stone step and walked to the base of Funaho. "You no longer have a power supply I will be that power supply for you for a while come and get the power you need. Tenchi deployed his wings and went in a kneeling position facing out from Funaho. Funaho's roots came out of the water and wrapped themselves around Tenchi's legs, waist, and neck. The ends of the roots covered his eyes and stuck themselves in his mouth and ears. Once done Tenchi's wings formed a translucent sphere around him.  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Everyone felt Tenchi's reappearance. Tsunami transported everyone to where she felt Tenchi was at. What they saw startled everyone they didn't know what was going on. All they saw was Funaho with Tenchi-ken and a letter in front of them.  
  
"What's going on we all felt Tenchi here, I still do but where is he?" Tsunami asked. Ayeka walked up to Funaho to look for some clues but what see saw made her scream and then pass out. When everyone heard Ayeka scream they ran over to see what had caused this. What they saw was Tenchi wrapped in the roots of Funaho inside of a clear bubble underneath the water at the base of the tree.  
  
"Tenchi?! Funaho what's going on here?" pleaded Tsunami . Funaho shot one of her light beams out and it hit the letter that Tenchi had left. Tsunami picked up both the letter and Tenchi-ken. She immediately noticed that Ryoko's gems were not there, so she opened the letter and began to read it to everyone   
  
First I wish to apologize to my only love Ryoko. I'm so sorry for the suffering and pain that I have put you through. I love you so much that the thought of losing you has began to drive me insane. Before doing what I have done to myself I made sure that Tenchi-ken returned all the gems to my love. I can't put all the blame on everyone, but some of you are partially to blame I'm not going to say names for they know who are. All I can say is that I'm very sorry. Don't try to wake me up for you are not going to be able to do so. I will wake up only when my beloved wife returns to me and only then will I awaken. I will always love you Ryoko and some day I hope that you will forgive me and that you will come back to me.  
love, Tenchi   
  
  
*Oh my god Tenchi what have you done?* thought Tsunami.  
  
Ayeka had waken up while Tsunami was reading the letter but didn't want to believe it. *I will not let that woman get my Tenchi I will not allow it* Ayeka then tried to jump in the water to get at Tenchi.   
  
"Ayeka no!" Tsunami said but it was to late. Just as she touched the water a force hit her and threw her back at the forest trees. If not for Tsunami's fast action she would have hit the tree hard enough to brake her back and possibly kill her. "I think that proves to you all that he is not kidding about not trying to wake him."  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
R&R please flames are welcome as well. 


	2. new player

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
  
It was a clear summer day. The temperature was mild, little to no cloud cover. Perfect weather to take a walk on a Sunday. But this walk was a walk this young woman was taking, was one that she has been dreaming of for most of her life. She was going to meet the man of her dreams today. Today was her 21 birthday, the day she was going to find out if is the chosen one. Legend has it that a man put himself in a deep sleep to wait for his true love to come back to him. When she came he would emerge from the waters of the shrine's great holly tree. Once he appears they would get remarried and live happily forever. It was the dream of every young lady to be that girl, so every day hundreds of young women on their 21 birthday come to the shrine to see if they are the one. Mitsuko was like all the rest of the women, hoping that she was the one. Mitsuko was a very beautiful woman, she had long black hair with a hint of a red highlight on the ends. Her hair reached the back of her knee's when worn down and straight like she is at this moment. She normally wears it up with only half of it hanging down with a French wave in it. Her eyes are lime green with a slight hint of a darker green on the rims of the iris. She stood six foot three without shoes but at the moment she was at six foot six with the high heels she was wearing.   
  
"If it wasn't for the fact my dad said I have to walk from the bus stop to this shrine. I would have came in a helicopter and drop in next to it." Mitsuko said to herself and the woods. Mitsuko being the richest person on the planet was not one to waste time if need be. *Dam this is a long way and I still have to walk those stairs to get up there. This is f*cked up, all I can do is think to myself, reflect on my life and worry that some idiot running my corporation doesn't do something stupid. Couldn't even bring a palm pilot with me.* Mitsuko was the first person ever to break the $1,000,000,000,000 mark with the money in the bank she has made. Beating that Gates guy by 3 minutes, she was at this moment worth over 845 trill not including her asteroid belt holdings or any other property she had in space.   
  
*It is a nice place, maybe I should try to by this land from the owner of the shrine. Hmm, don't think they would let me do it, this place has been in the Masaki clan for the last 1000 years. That shrine is a weird one tho its been the place where a demon was buried and now it is also the shrine of that sleeping young man. * Mitsuko rolled her eyes as she keep walking to the stairs. After reaching the stairs she looked up to the top where the shrine is at and hissed *No f*cking way, I've got to go I'll the way up there? Sh*t. * she put her head down and started to clime the stairs. *At least its only half a mile STRAIGHT F*CKING UP but at least I'm close to the end.*  
  
Mitsuko was unique compared to most people, and very smart. She had her first of 7 PHD's by the age of 9. Held black belts in 3 different forms of martial arts. Currently is the 165 lbs undisputed kick boxing champion of the world. Which she has held for the last 3 years with a record of 30 - 0 - 0 with 29 ko's (final bell saved that girls ass). She also holds the 165 lbs belts for boxing as well. Currently training for the Olympic's in ice skating.  
  
It took Mitsuko over an hour to reach the shrine. It would have been sooner but she stop many times to take a look at the surrounding area and the view. * Wow this place is to die for. * Once there she looked around and read things that were up and prayed at the right areas. She meet a nice young man that told her where she needed to go.  
  
"Sir I..."  
  
"Ah you have finally came, good, good. You see that big tree over there?" he pointed at Funaho. She nodded her head. "That is where he is. He has been waiting for you for a long time, so don't make him wait any longer." Mitsuko turned to thank the man and she didn't see anyone there.  
  
*That is weird I swear he was just here.* it only took 5 minutes to get there. When she got there she found a family having a picnic in the area near the tree.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Tsunami was happy for the first time in many years. It has been 10 years since the last time they all have been able to get together at the same time. Yosho, Washu, Tokimi, Mihoshi, Kayonie, Mayuka, Hotsumo, Meian (the baby) and Ryoko were present. Ayeka hasn't been around since Tenchi went to sleep over 185 years ago.  
"Hey, look there goes another of those girls hoping they are the one that can awaken Tenchi." Ryoko laughs  
"Look Ryoko, its something for the young women to aim for to keep them doing the right thing." said Yosho  
"Yeah what ever, it is still funny to look at. Knowing that the only one that will wake him is me and I don't plan on doing it so..."  
Tsunami was sad but didn't show it. She had hoped that telling her everything that happened and showing the letter would bring her back to him. They all were quiet and watched the girl. * She looks like someone I know. * but Tsunami couldn't put it together.  
Mihoshi took a good look at the young woman thin it hit her. "Hey thats Mitsuko, oh my oh my."  
"And what's so great about that. And who is Mitsuko anyway?" chimed Kayonie and Ryoko.  
"You two are way out of it. I'm surprised at you Kayonie not knowing who she is. Well she just happens to be the greatest mind and body on this planet. Plus she happens to own the biggest and the most advance company in the world. She also is the brains behind the new XCV-569 power-armor." Mihoshi said all excited. She then brought up a screen for all to see the spec's on the armor "This thing is amazing, highly mobile, fast, stealthy, and a heavy hitter. The thing that gets me is without any outside influence. Her company has produced a power-armor that is 3 tech levels above my power armor in all but armor." That statement made Kayonie very afraid, nobody had power-armor as advanced as Mihoshi's in the GP and what made it really bad was Washu has been updating it every other month for the last 20 years. "Well I'll find out soon."  
"Why is that?"  
"I've ordered three of them. Two to use and one for HQ to look at."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mitsuko reached the place were the guy told her to stand and said what he said she need to say. "My love I have returned to you as you said I would so please rejoin me and walk the rest of time beside me as husband and wife once again." nothing happened for 15 seconds.  
  
  
Ryoko couldn't hold down the laugh that was coming. Then it happened. Funaho shot out some lights to scan Mitsuko from head to toe to make sure the requirements were meet. After confirming that she was who she was Funaho brought the sphere that held Tenchi up out of the water to everyone's amazement.  
"How?" was all Ryoko could say.  
Tsunami got up and walked over to stand next to the girl. But did not say a word to her yet. Funaho removed all her roots from Tenchi except one that was warped around his right ankle. When the bubble dissipated, Tenchi opened his eyes to look at Mitsuko.  
  
  
"Hello my love. " he said to her. Everyone was in shock and couldn't move less talk. "My love please meet my mother, mother meet my new wife Mitsuko." Tsunami was so shocked at his announcement all she could do was nod. Tenchi moved next to her and grabbed her hand and pointed to the others. "They are the rest of my family and yours also. He pointed out who each was except Washu.  
  
  
"Now the last one their is someone of great importance, almost as much as my mother is. Washu."  
"Y-yes what do you want."  
"I have something to show you and tell you." Tenchi pulls out of his pocket two earnings and a necklace and puts them on Mitsuko. The gems where green, and once placed on her they seemed to glow just a little. "Command override 435tdlg show true appearance" Misuko's hair turned from black to platinum but still had the red ends like before. Her eyes changed shape to that of a cats but more pronounced than Ryoko's and she had all for k-9's that way.  
"Washu I would like you , Ryoko and Hotsumo to meet your other daughter, Ryoko's twin, and Hotsumo's destined one. And Washu you have 30 minute to find a way to power Funaho or Yosho dies." Tenchi and Mitsuko then phase out. As he did "Hotsumo how does it fill to have someone marring your destined one?" with that they were gone  
  
  
---------------------------  
R&R please flames are welcome as well. 


	3. Lab

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
  
  
Sol system: Jupiter orbit:  
  
Floating in the vast frozen covered surfaced ocean of Europa was a facility that no one knew was there. Only Four people had access to it. One was dead (killed by one of the others), one didn't know its where abouts, and the other two had just teleported into the facility. Tenchi Masaki and Mitsuko arrived in to a brightly lit area. The facility had been active for the last 21 years after its 164 years of inactivity.  
  
Mitsuko began to look around and was amazed at some of the machines and creatures. "What is this place. It feels like I've been here before?"  
  
"You should you were conceived her. This was your biological mothers and fathers laboratory." stated Tenchi  
  
"What do you mean? You mean that lady .. hmm .. Washu thats right this is her lab?"  
  
"Was her lab." he corrected. "But yes this was her lab many years ago. I came about it a while back. Computer, access protocol 563 sol 432 Ryo project Alpha Gamma Delta 60997. Full access granted to Mitsuko verify Dna and Energy spectrum."  
  
"Access granted, verified. Voice print, and password needed." came a female voice. Tenchi looked at Mitsuko.  
  
"Mitsuko Alpha 6334 Hoyle." said Mitsuko  
  
"Recorded, verified, scanning, verified. Access granted full download of information prepared and awaiting."  
  
"Mitsuko this will feel funny." she nodded " It will upload everything that I have deemed necessary. That you should need to know. If there is more that you want to know the computer can upload it to you when ever you ask for it. It will take some time to finish. While that is going on I'll be working on updating all your off planet facilities and combat sat's."  
  
"How do you know about that stuff?"  
  
"The upload will inform you. Her take a seat this will take a few hours." she sat down and leaned back to get comfortable. "Begin upload."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Yes its been some time since the last update and this is a short one at that. If there is a writer that wants to take this from this point let me know.   
  
Pss. For those that have not seen GXP and are waiting for the new Tenchi to find out who Tenchi picks don't be surprised if he picks them all. Hell Sena gets 8. 9 if you count the cabbit. 


	4. More?

What's up all I had planed on doing the first three chap. then if any one wants they can do a chapter or two? I want to use as many authors as possible to finish this story. Those of you that want to be apart of it just send an e-mail to me or hear in the review. All you have to do is take over from the end of the last chapter up. (Which for the first author will be ch 3) Any thing goes (remember t & r do some how get back together or maybe not) 


End file.
